


Coloured Canvas

by driftingashes



Series: Quarantine Fics Because I Have No Inspiration [42]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, No Smut, Trans Logic | Logan Sanders, Trans Male Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingashes/pseuds/driftingashes
Summary: Roman draws when he's stressed. Just rough, simple sketches when he's low on energy, coloured and fleshed out detailed works when he's more high strung. On the really bad days, where he's run into the ground and overflowing with a tense anger with nowhere to go, he paints.There's something calming to Roman about watching the paint spread over the canvas, and it helps him. Logan is content to watch, his roommate's way of coping soothing to him as well.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Quarantine Fics Because I Have No Inspiration [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021543
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Roman never had a favourite colour growing up, bouncing back and forth between different colours, different shades, too quickly to ever just choose one. Green like the leaves on a tree in a tranquil forest. Red or orange like the brilliant sunsets. Grey like the patches on his friend's sweater. Purple like his brother Thomas's hair.

A different orange, more akin to a nectarine. Light blue, like the sky just above the mountains in a cloudless day. White like his mother's tablecloth. Fierce orange, like that picture of the sun. The blue of the ocean in grandma's honeymoon pictures. Back to green, but gentler this time, softer.

Then he went to college and met his dorm mate and it was blue. Tumblr blues were okay, but not quite right. It was a unique blue. Like a deep pond in a shadowed forest. Like the ornaments he'd made out of stained glass in third grade. Like rich blueberries. Like...like Logan.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan never had a favourite colour, at least not while growing up. He fluctuated between appreciations for different shades, yes, but if asked to pick one over all others, it was an impossible decision.

He did, however, appreciate cooler colors and earthy tones. Blue was nice, as were mossy greens and light browns and gentle oranges and pinks.

He had always hated the colour red, mostly for personal reasons. Roman made the colour much more tolerable, and the more time he spent around him, the more it felt less like it was blaring out of control in his face, and more comforting. Protecting. gentle.

It didn't remind him of blood, it reminded him of falling asleep snuggled against Roman's chest while they watched a movie on the couch.

Red was no longer a feared colour, but a gentle reminder of friendship and warmth and safety.

Red was home, and Logan loved it.


	3. Chapter 3

Roman draws when he's stressed. It's something Logan's picked up about his flatmate over the months.

Just half-formed, simple sketches when he's low on energy and so tired that he's ready to cry. Rough lines and harsh edges, jagged outlines that barely have enough definition to be identified. Coloured and fleshed out detailed works when he's more high strung, the blending hues swirling across the paper and forming something beautiful together.

On the really bad days, where he's run into the ground and overflowing with a tense anger with nowhere to go, he paints.

There's something calming to Roman about watching the smooth paint spread over the canvas, and it helps him. Logan is content to watch, his roommate's way of coping soothing to him as well.

he doesn't understand, but for once, he keeps his mouth shut instead of trying to figure it out, and he watches.

And he discovers how much he can learn through silent observation.


End file.
